<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible String by oixluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919450">Invisible String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv'>oixluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, home ♥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu has been in love with Suna since forever, he even made a private IG of his what-if scenarios every time he’s supposed to confess..</p><p>Little did he know, Suna has his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some drabble i had in a foreign language that i decided to translate to english.</p><p>***updated with remaining parts. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu's</p><p>“03.17.2019</p><p>Today, we went to the beach.<br/>
It was perfect.<br/>
Your rosy cheeks.<br/>
Your cute nose scrunch when the sunshine was too much for your eyes.<br/>
The way you boasted the “made for you” sticker in your no-onions Mcdo burger.<br/>
I almost said I love you.<br/>
Still, I held back.</p><p>How can I risk losing my lifeline?”</p><p>---</p><p>Suna’s</p><p>“03/17/2019 - Osamu doing what he does best—shining. Maybe God knows how beautiful Osamu will be the moment the sunlight hits his face, together with the calming sea breeze. Almost too perfect for me to believe this can be real.</p><p>PS. It didn’t help that you rested on my shoulders. Not when I'm not sure if we’re writing the same chapter of our story.”</p><p>---</p><p>Osamu’s</p><p>“10.05.2019</p><p>It's me and Atsumu's birthday today.<br/>
You &amp; Omi prepared a whole-ass surprise for us!<br/>
Omi, as Tsumu’s boyfriend.<br/>
You, as my bestfriend.<br/>
I hugged you so tight I was scared my heartbeat would betray me. </p><p>But then again, you said, ‘Anything for my bestfriend.’”</p><p>---</p><p>Suna’s</p><p>“10/05/2019</p><p>This is your 16th birthday w/ me.<br/>
I gathered all my strength and courage to ask and convince Sakusa to do something I didn’t think he’d ever do.<br/>
I was scared he'll punch me in the face when I told him my plan. But he pulled through. I guess, he loves Atsumu that much.</p><p>And me too. I love you that much. Happy Birthday.”</p><p>---</p><p>Osamu’s</p><p>“11.22.2019</p><p>I’m terrified.<br/>
We were just watching TV &amp; there you are, in my worn-out hoodie.<br/>
I’m using all my strength to resist the urge to kiss you.<br/>
I’m scared. I don't think I can hold it any longer.</p><p>Suna Rintarou, what have I done in my past life to not deserve you?”</p><p>---</p><p>Suna’s</p><p>“11/22/2019</p><p>What is this tension?<br/>
Is it bad for me to assume that you’re holding yourself back from saying something to me?<br/>
I’m here. Look at me as an actual person; not just a bestfriend you can’t live without.</p><p>Tell me Osamu, am I not deserving for that leap of faith?”</p><p>---</p><p>Osamu’s</p><p>“12.25.2019</p><p>It’s Christmas.<br/>
I’ve had this infinity necklace for 3yrs—supposed to be my 21st bday gift to you.<br/>
Today, everything felt right. I felt that I could finally do it. Maybe that netflix night did the trick.</p><p>Until you told me that you *finally* allowed Kita to court you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Suna’s</p><p>“12/25/2019</p><p>I cried my heart out for days.<br/>
I wanted to ask you so bad. Is this our end?<br/>
But then again, maybe you wouldn't be able to answer. Maybe I didn't deserve to ask at all.</p><p>Maybe I needed to breathe.<br/>
Maybe you needed to be free from me.<br/>
Today, I’ll let you go.”</p><p>---</p><p>Osamu’s</p><p>“01.24.2020</p><p>It's your birthday tomorrow.<br/>
I distanced myself for the past month, as respect to Kita.<br/>
But why do I feel like dying everyday?<br/>
No one warned me love can be this painful.</p><p>Maybe you knew I love you.<br/>
Maybe you didn’t want it.<br/>
Maybe.. it was never meant to happen.”</p><p>---</p><p>Suna’s</p><p>“01/24/2020</p><p>I saw you at the coffee shop today.<br/>
Why were your eyes like that?<br/>
You’re supposed to be happy.<br/>
You deserve to be happy.</p><p>I asked Kita to stop courting me two weeks after I told you.<br/>
I don’t deserve anything or anyone if I still have feelings for you.</p><p>I wanna go home to you, Osamu.”</p><p>---</p><p>01/25/2020</p><p>Osamu: Happy Birthday, Rin.<br/>
Suna: Thank you, Samu. I missed you.</p><p> </p><p>-fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>